The Institute
by Kaldea Lombax
Summary: [DONE] YAOI! What happens when Sora and Riku meet in a mental institute? Belted jackets and all. What happens when they develop feelings for each other? Why are they there in the first place? Who else has been deemed insane? SXR, Kairi bashing, Lemons
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 1: First Encounter

An eighteen year old, with silver hair, and the most dazzling aqua eyes, sits in his padded room. With his special belted jacket he hugged himself. He stares at the ever-dimming light swinging back and forth, as it hangs from the ceiling. He hears the metal doors to the cell corridor open.

A warden speaks,

"What're we gonna do with this one? The cells are all full!"

Another man, more powerful sounding replies coldly.

"Throw him in with Riku; they'll rip each other to shreds in no time."

The warden begins to protest "But sir—"

"But nothing, just do it you buffoon!" comes a snappy reply.

Sighing, the warden mutters to the new patient

"I hope you make it outta here alive kid. Riku doesn't take too nicely to other people…"

"But I'm not crazy!" the patient yells with wide-eyes.

The warden pays no attention and shoves the newbie into the cell of the silver haired boy known as Riku. Lifting his head up, Riku's aqua eyes surveyed his new room mate. And he liked what he saw.

A slender boy of about seventeen, with an innocent, but at the moment slightly scared face. Brown hair that was spiked every way and the most gorgeous big blue eyes you had ever seen.

The silver haired boy smirked as he watched the young new comer examine the room, and then shuffle himself into a corner, trying to make himself look as invisible as possible.

There were a few moments silence as Riku stared at the stranger, and the stranger sat blushing, pretending he wasn't there.

Finally, Riku spoke. His voice was smooth and sexy. The kind of voice that would send shivers up your spine until you've reached melting point. ((A/N: Fangirl description '))

He said very plainly,

"Who are you? Speak."

The boy in the corner looked around frantically, hoping Riku was talking to some other person who was new and sitting in a corner.

"Me?"

The brown-haired boy asked stupidly.

Riku sighed.

"I'm not in the habit of talking to myself. Or someone invisible for that matter"

"Then why are you here?" the boy asked.

Riku's face went cold. Quietly, but dangerously he said,

"I asked the question first. You answer."

It was said in a way that meant 'Don't piss me off and answer the bloody question.'

"I'm Sora…" the boy replied in a shaky voice.

"Sora?" Riku repeated as he maneuvered himself over to the strange boy, using caterpillar like motions ((A/N: you know how caterpillars crawl along the ground by lifting their middles up and shuffling forward abit? Riku is doing that. Anyone who has seen Trigun will remember Vash moving like that when he meets Stephanie, the pretty girl playing cards, early in the series.))

He had obviously been in the Institute for a long time, and was used to moving about freely in his belted jacket.

His face was about an inch away from Sora's and he was smirking like a Kitsune (fox).

Sora was blushing like mad. He wasn't used to being greeted so close up.

"Why are you blushing?" Riku asked, his face looking more and more mischievous every second.

When Sora didn't answer, Riku looked towards the door as though he had lost interest. Then he turned back to the younger boy and said,

"The warden will be coming to take me to therapy soon. Normally I act like I'm sleeping and the therapist treats me a little easier."

With that, Riku slipped his hands out of his jacket with incredible ease, gripped both sides of Sora's face softly, then gently but passionately kissed Sora on his lips.

When he had finished, Riku bounded backwards to almost the opposite side of the room and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

His face beet red, and completely dazed, Sora looked over towards Riku with a wide-eyed expression.

"Riku, what was that for?" he asked with a worried tone.

'_No response…is he asleep already? Maybe he is crazy…'_ Sora thought to himself.

'_But still…his lips are really soft, and he smells good.'_ ((A/N: Yes, they're both already gay…it's easier than conversion and makes the story more straightforward))

Foot steps are heard and the door to their cell opens.

Sora rocks back and forth in his corner, staring at the door so the warden will leave him alone.

"Out like a light again…" the warden sighed and added, "And he even got out of his jacket again…"

Shaking his head, the warden grabbed Riku by both his arms and gently dragged him outta the room. As Sora watched Riku's face, admiring it, Riku's eyes sprang open and gazed over at Sora.

A playful grin emerged on Riku's face as he winked at Sora and stuck his tongue out.

After Riku was dragged out, Sora sat thinking,

'Why do I feel like I know him…?'

End of Chapter-

A/N: Woo hoo! My first chapter complete! Why does Sora feel like he knows Riku? Who chucked them in there in the first place? Will Riku get a better jacket? These questions _may _be answered in the upcoming chapter: Memories and Morons


	2. Chapter 2: Memories and Morons

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 2: Memories and Morons

"Wake up!"

groan "Riku…" dribble 

"Heh heh heh, first night here and you're already dreaming about me…"

snore "Blahhzzzz"

"Come on now Sora…WAKE UP!" Riku head butts Sora, and the younger boy wakes up very suddenly.

"Riku? Uhh…" Sora looks down at his crotch and notices he is pitching a tent.

"Pleasant dreams?" Riku said with that fox-like grin, his eyes narrowed suggestingly.

"That's good…."

"…What's good?"

"You're big."

At this remark Sora blushed more than he was before and faced the wall in his corner.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Sora… I'm very open with my feelings." Riku said smoothly.

"I noticed." Sora replied without looking at him.

"Please don't be mad Sora; I'm just having a little fun. Not often I get such a cute roommate."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, very cute"

"Uh…you're not bad I guess…"

"Not bad?" Riku begins to shuffle closer to Sora. "Come on Sora, admit it, I'm gorgeous"

"And _so _modest…" Sora said sarcastically.

Riku laughed and leaned in for another kiss. This time it was more passionate. Riku's tongue probed Sora's mouth, searching every corner, trying to memorize every little detail. Riku slipped his hands out of his jacket again and around Sora's neck. He ran his fingers through Sora's hair and lavished at how soft it was. He wanted more of Sora. The boy was too delicious for his own good. He had to make Sora his own, and so far, Sora wasn't objecting to his actions.

For now, it was a little early in the morning to be doing that, so he continued to kiss Sora and began to caress Sora's ever so obvious bulge.

Neither of them noticed the guard opening the door.

"Holy sh- RIKU! Get off that boy! He's still fresh!"

Sora and Riku sprung apart.

"Come on Squall…I was just having a little fun with him. He's cute, no?"

"Too young. You know the prison rules. The Fresh must give consent before you have your way with them."

"He wasn't pushing me away." Riku said with a smirk

"Its true, Mr. Warden. I like Riku."

"The names Squall. And see what you've done Riku? The poor boy is smitten already. Anyway, come on. Breakfast time. Your first time meeting the other inmates."

Sora gulped and they were lead down a marble hall to a very large grassy area. The tables posed no threat to any suicidal psychopaths they had, the trees were surrounded by forcefields, so no one could hurt themselves on the trunks. An idiot, who Sora later found out was called Zell, kept running into the forcefields for fun. A female warden hit him over the head with a baton, rendering him unconscious.

"Nice one Lulu."

Lulu smiled at Squall. "Zell has been trouble from the start…complete nutcase, worst one here. Like one of the only ones who isn't here because of _her_"

"Shhh! Lu, can't go speaking about that in here…" Squall said as he hurriedly covered Lulu's mouth.

Sora was busy looking around at everyone. He saw a boy with dyed-blonde hair that was heavily layered and sort of flicked out at the back. He was sitting with a very pretty girl with one green eye and one blue eye.

At another table he saw a girl in a pink dress, her long brown hair done up in a plait.

Sitting with her was a boy in a red coat with black hair and red eyes. Also with them was a boy with blonde hair that spiked everyway. He had the strangest blue eyes.

And lastly, there was a girl in yellow, with brown hair that stuck out to the sides

'_That girl in yellow….I know her…'_ Sora thought to himself.

"That's Selphie. She was on the island with us." Riku had crept up beside Sora and was looking in a bit of a daze.

"Huh? What Island?" Sora's head tilted in confusion.

"Destiny – ugh!" Riku toppled over, his eyes glazed and a dart in his back.

There, at the end of a trigger was an important looking woman in a suit. Her hair was crimson red and she had blue eyes that seemed to darken when they turned to Sora's direction. Some might have called her attractive, were it not for the ugly personality she held.

"Mayor Kairi, was that really necessary?" Lulu exclaimed, a look of utter shock on her face.

"But of course!" The woman stated simply. "The boy knows too much, wipe his memory again."

"Your honor, Riku has developed quite an affinity for the newcomer." Squall said gesturing towards Sora. It wasn't like Squall wanted to say that, but it was his job to do so.

Kairi's face contorted into a look of sheer disgust.

"Wipe them both!" she screeched, before storming off.

A few of the cell mates were talking amongst themselves. The girl with different colored eyes turned to the girl in pink.

"Aerith, we have to save their memories…"

"Yuna, I know you're a sucker for a love story like theirs, but I don't know if I have enough power to save both their memories. Especially with no place for them to go."

"Give them to that girl." Yuna pointed at the girl in yellow

"Selphie? Why her?" Aerith asked flatly.

"Riku said something about her being on the Island with them"

The boy with blonde spiked hair spoke up.

"It might be dangerous to give her ALL their memories. Do you have enough power to let them keep their memories of love for each other? They at least should be kept personal. Don't want Selphie to be fantasizing about taking Sora from behind…"

Everyone else flinched.

"Eww! Cloud! I don't know if she'd be the best option…" the boy in the red coat said.

"Yeah, she's a bit of a moron." Zell chirped in.

"Look who's talking!" everyone said to Zell in unison.

End of Chapter-

A/N: Second Chapter Complete! Wow…I didn't know I could write so much…

Thanks for the reviews so far, it inspires me to keep writing! The next chapter reveals a little more about Mayor Kairi. But do Sora and Riku get to keep their memories? Find out in the next chapter: A man on the inside?


	3. Chapter 3: A man on the inside?

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 3: A man on the inside?

His head lolling around, Sora just couldn't believe he was about to lose all the memories he had left. He'd be no more than a mindless dummy. He wouldn't remember anything about Riku and those few short, but wonderful moments they'd spent together.

Then Sora really would go insane.

whisper whisper ("Squall, I really don't want to do this to them either, but the mayors orders are orders")

"I don't care!"

"Shh! Squall!"

"I won't do it Lulu! They don't deserve that, just because she's jealous."

"I guess you're right…"

Squall and Lulu continued along the hallway, wheeling a patient each.

They sat them in the chairs that were used to seat the victims of lost memories. Squall looked at Lulu and she nodded. Quietly but carefully Squall and Lulu put an unspoken plan into action. They told Sora and Riku to keep quiet about their memories and to only discuss them alone.

"You're letting us keep our memories?" Sora asked innocently

"Shh! Mayor Kairi can't hear you! If she does, we're done for." Lulu said in a harsh whisper.

With that, Lulu reached into her satchel and got out a small phial. She then grabbed Sora by the jaw. She forced his mouth open and poured a translucent purple liquid down Sora's throat. It tasted remarkably like Blackcurrant juice.

Glancing over at Riku, Sora noticed that Squall was doing the same thing.

"…act like it tasted bad and then look as blank as you can!" Lulu muttered.

Sora pulled a face, as if to say it was fouler than the food served in school cafeterias then tried his best to look like he had no idea who he was or where he was.

Riku did the same, without being instructed.

The boys were taken back to their cell by Squall.

Once inside, Squall made sure no-one was around.

"That was too close you two…that Kairi is a monster, never ever talk of your memories around her."

"Why did you help us Squall?" Sora asked.

"Coz he's our man on the inside!" Riku replied with a smirk.

Meanwhile…

"Muahahaha. Those pinheads should have their memories wiped by now. In the same room and once again, they can't remember how much they loved each other. Bleaugh, it makes me sick…"

Kairi looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a purple business suit, the ones with the skirts of course. Her hair was a mess from all the stress of the two most gorgeous guys in the world, both gay, with each other.

Sitting down on her big boss chair, Kairi lowered her head and ran her hands through her crimson locks. Closing her eyes she soon dozed off to sleep. And in her sleep she was haunted by her memories.

"_Riku, these are for you…" a young Kairi stands before a young Riku. As always he was startlingly good looking. Kairi was holding flowers for Riku._

"_Huh? Kairi, what's the meaning of this?"_

"_Riku, I love you. Don't you see that?"_

"_Whoa…Kairi, I thought you we're after Sora? It really seemed that way."_

"_I hide my feelings well... but I can't hide them anymore."_

"_Kairi, I'm sorry, I don't feel that way about you. There's someone else, I feel strongly for…"_

_The young Kairi dropped her flowers and backed away, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_No…no…not…th-this can't be…"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_With that, Riku turned his back on Kairi and looked out to the horizon as he did so often in those days._

Kairi's eyes opened. She was frowning. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind she closed her eyes again.

_New friends on the island. Cloud, Aerith and Vincent. Where is Riku? _

"_Aerith, we both like Cloud right?"_

"_Yes, but…you do know how he feels about me, right?"_

"_Yes I do. But I can change that..." young Kairi snaps her fingers. Two big burly men seem to arrive out of nowhere to stand beside she who had summoned them._

"_Aerith, you're about to take a trip to a place you wont return from. Its not death, but it's the next best thing."_

"_You…"_

"_Get her outta my sight."_

_With that Aerith was dragged off. Kicking and screaming, but no-one could hear her._

"_Cloud! I'm afraid the heartless got Aerith…" Kairi went running to Cloud. She plunged herself into his arms and began to cry._

"_Just like Riku, she's gone! I don't know if I can take it anymore!"_

"_Kairi calm down…" Cloud said with a cool composure._

"_Huh? Aren't you like, in love with her though?"_

"_Yeah, but I also have my Vinnie" Cloud said hugging Vincent with a cat like grin._

_As Kairi stood there, speechless that once again she had lost the one she loved to 'The other side' Vincent and Cloud stood there kissing in front of her._

_Soon the two boys started getting abit touchy feely for Kairis liking so she went off to cry._

_That night, Kairi called upon her two thugs again._

"_Vincent Valentine." She said simply, holding up a photo of a cute young boy with black hair and blood red eyes. He was wearing a dark crimson overcoat and was not smiling._

_The two thugs traveled down the road to a small house. Peering in all the windows they soon found the boy who matched the description. Swiftly they busted the window open and escaped with the package. Vincent was sleeping at the time and didn't know what was going on as he was being carried away from his home._

_The next day on the island Cloud was in tears, sitting on the paopu tree._

_Kairi went up to him with an innocent, motherly look on her face._

"_Cloud, what's wrong?"_

"_Vincent, he's gone…his mother phoned me this morning. Said she went to get Vincent out of bed and he wasn't there. No note or anything."_

"_Aww, Cloud, cheer up. At least you've still got me."_

_Cloud glared at Kairi. _

"_I want Vincent!"_

"_So you deny me too huh? Very well…That's fine. You can have your Vincent." _

_Once again, Kairi summoned her thugs, and they took Cloud away. Just like the other three._

Kairi still had her head in her hands. She had a look of the utmost anger on her face. Closing her eyes again she began to remember the last few times her thugs took care of things.

"_Selphie, you annoy me. Goodbye."_

_She was dragged off._

"_Yuna, we can't both have Tidus."_

_Dragged off._

"_Tidus, why do you refuse me?"_

_Dragged off._

_All of Kairi's problems were solved this way. Soon she had a whole collection of those she had kidnapped. Her adopted fathers' technology was great, and she used it to wipe their memories. Claiming them insane, Kairi soon changed her prison into a mental institute._

_A few years later, Kairi's adopted father passed away, and Kairi became mayor. Now her kidnapping could be covered up and she had no reason to fear._

_She soon fell deepest in love with the person who had been there all along._

"_Sora…"_

"_Kairi. I don't understand why everyone moved away so fast…Riku didn't even say goodbye…" _

_Sora bowed his head in sorrow. He was in great pain, and tears always seemed to be falling from his eyes._

"_Sora…You know I'm still here. I won't leave you. I do love you Sora…"_

"_Kairi…" Sora looked at her, his eyes were so serene. "I'm sorry, but you know how I feel about Riku. I can't just let those feelings go. I'll find him someday. I'll tell him how I feel."_

_Kairi went an ugly shade of green. She slapped Sora in the face and left him lying on the ground wondering what the hell happened to him._

"_Oh you'll find him alright, but sooner than you think!"_

"_Huh?" _

_Sora looked at her confusedly, holding the tender place on his cheek where she had slapped him._

"_Loons! Take him to join his dear Riku." _

_Kairi's ugly minions showed themselves once more and dragged Sora away to The Institute. There they fed him the de-memorizer and handed him over to Squall. _

"_What're we gonna do with this one? The cells are all full!"_

"_Throw him in with Riku; they'll rip each other to shreds in no time."_

_The man who said that had white hair and yellow eyes. Looking over to Kairi, he got her say-so and then proceeded to boss Squall around._

Kairi shook her head.

"Why has my life been such shit? Look at me. I'm smart, pretty, I have power, and yet everyone I've loved, has always had someone else. One even went gay! Its not fair. But I'm getting my revenge, slowly I am…"

Walking over to her large bed, Kairi flopped down and began to plot how she was going to get Sora back. It wasn't going to be easy. But she was determined to do it.

Little did she know, it was going to be A LOT harder than she thought, with Riku there.

End of Chapter-

A/N: Chapter 3 complete! Thanks for all thereviewseveryone! Keep them coming!Kairi has a pretty dark past, ne? Sorry if this chapter was boring, but it needed to be added just so you all know what Lulu meant about "In there because of _her._" I don't know if all the chapters will be this long. I will try though. Anyway, will Kairi realize that she has been lied to? Is Riku safe anymore? Why is Zell in there if he doesn't even know Kairi? Maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter: Difficult Love


	4. Chapter 4: Difficulty to Love

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 4: Difficult Love

zzzz

"Time for therapy again Riku?"

"Yup…" zzz

The door opened again and Squall walked in.

"Riku…you're lucky your therapist falls for this. Coz I sure don't. Oh, by the way, I hear he's ordered in a new jacket for you."

Riku gulps sarcasticallyand Sora laughs at him. Squall drags him out again and down the halls to the therapy ward. Zell is in his cell, laughing like a maniac and chanting one word to himself.

"Hotdog, hotdog, hotdog"

Riku shook his head and looked up at Squall.

"Why _is_ he in here?" Riku asked

"He got in a fight with a Chocobo over a hotdog. He won, and then went all primal. Didn't want anyone else to have his hotdog. We're talking loincloth, primitive speaking, monobrow, the works. People complained to Mayor Kairi and she eventually had him arrested, and put in The Institute."

"Wow…He really does deserve to be in here…"

Squall laughed and carried Riku into his therapists' office. A strange looking man lowered his glasses. He gestured to the patients chair and Squall laid Riku down there.

The warden saluted the Doctor and then made his exit.

"Ah…Riku, hello"

"Hello Doctor Odine…" Riku said with a yawn.

"Tired again eh? You poor boy. Let's make zis an easy session. You tell me vat you remember, and I'll fit you vith zis new jacket." Odine held up a jacket with more difficult clasps and things.

Riku narrowed his eyes and yawned again. He decided to save the doctor some trouble and slipped himself out of his current jacket. Riku scratched the back of his head idly and then rubbed some sleep gunk from out of his eyes. Doctor Odine spoke.

"Now Riku, vat do you remember about Sora?"

"Sora? Never met himtil a few moments ago.He's my cell mate, but that's all I know."

"And of Destiny Islands?"

"What of it? Pretty lamo name for a place of any sort."

"Have you heard of it before?"

"Keh, of course not. I've been here all my life."

All of Riku's answers were said with a cocky smile, and the doctor recorded all his answers on a clipboard.

"Now Riku, what do zese Inkblots remind you of?" he holds up an inkblot that clearly looks like a paopu fruit

"Looks like Mayor Kairi."

"Hmm hmm…interesting, and zis one?" he holds up an inkblot that resembles Sora's hair style.

"Mayor Kairi"

"Alrighty zen…zis?" He holds up an inkblot that looks like Riku.

"That, of course is the gorgeous, amazing, stunning, me!"

"Vell, your mental health iz improving…You still need to stay here for a lot longer, but your arrogance remains ze same…Now here."

Odine slips the new jacket onto Riku and fastens it up good and tight. It takes him a fair ten minutes to do everything up before he releases him to Lulu, who takes Riku back to his cell.

"Play nice you two. And Riku, at least _try _to keep your jacket on for more than 10 minutes…"

Sora lifts his head up and smiles at the fact that Riku has returned to him.

Lulu closes the door and walks away. When he is certain she is gone, Riku shuffles over to Sora and plants a kiss on his lips.

"D'ya miss me?"

"Of course I did! How was therapy?"

"Meh, same old same old…Odine shows me inkblots and asks me questions, I lie, and leave with a new jacket…" he looks towards the door to double check no-one is there. Riku then turns back to Sora and says;

"Now where were we this morning?"

"About here…" Sora said as he leaned in to kiss Riku passionately.

"Aha, you learn fast my little minx…" Riku coaxed playfully. "Now shall we take this a step further?" He added as he went to slip his hands out of his jacket and…

Couldn't…?

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong Riku?"

"My jacket, I can't get out of it! Damn you Odine! You finally found a jacket to tame me! Now how am I gonna screw the life outta you Sora?"

Sora blushed at Riku's crudeness.

"Sorry…But I've always been able to get out of the new jackets that my therapist has given me…something's different about this one…"

Sora smiled unsurely.

"Well, we can find a way around it…"

"But how're we gonna get each others pants off without our hands?"

"We have teeth Riku…"

Up in the wardens' room, Lulu and Squall monitored all their patients' rooms via security sphere.

"Hey Squall, check this out…" Lulu said with a laugh pointing at the monitor that connected them to Riku and Sora's room.

Squall walked over to Lulu's chair and glanced at the monitor. The two wardens were presented with the most peculiar sight. Sora was trying to undo the belt on Riku's pants, with his teeth. He would tug and tug, moving his head this way and that, while Riku shouted at him to 'Hurry up coz he was getting overly eager'

Then after a few minutes the boys swapped roles and Riku would try and get Sora's belt undone.

Lulu chuckled and Squall shook his head before switching off the monitor...

End of Chapter-

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter ; well, now you know why Zell is in The Institute and you know who Riku's therapist is.

Will Sora and Riku ever catch a break? Why didn't I write much about Kairi in this chapter? Find out in the next Chapter, A Plot Begins


	5. Chapter 5: A Plot Begins

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

A/N: Warning, this chapter has lemons…read on if you dare…please?

Chapter 5: A Plot Begins

"Ouuuch…"

"You alright?"

"Just sore and cold…"

"Well, its not like we had time to get each others pants back on…we were both too tired to do anything but sleep, remember?"

"Yeah, last night was pretty wild…"

"Were you okay with it?"

"Oh yes…" Sora smiled and nuzzled into Riku's neck. Neither of them had any pants on, but the heat from each others bodies was all they needed.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora protectively. Sora was all his. The two boys dozed back to sleep in each others arms because as far as they were concerned, everything was perfect.

"Ansem! Bring that foolish doctor to me!"

"Yes your honor…" the white haired man with yellow eyes bowed courteously.

A few moments later, Doctor Odine stood before the Crimson haired fury.

"Mayor Kairi, to vat do I owe ze pleasure of zis summons?"

"Can it doctor. Just tell me what Riku said."

"Vell, ze boy does not remember ze significance of Sora, or of ze Destiny Islands. Ven presented vith ze inkblots you told me to show him he said zey reminded him of three things. Ze first and second ones being you, ze third one prompted a very arrogant reply zat it vas in fact himself."

"Get to the point…"

"He remembers nothing of Sora, only of you."

"Well done doctor…this shall make things easier for getting what I want. If Riku doesn't remember then Sora won't either."

Kairi made a gesture towards the doctor to leave and then called on her thugs, Zorn and Thorn ((A/N: These guys are beefed up, not the wimpy clowns from FFIX))

"Arrange for a romantic dinner between me and Sora, tonight…"

There was a grunt and the two goons left the room. Kairi took a shower and then dressed up into her nicest dress. It was soft purple with silver sparkles all over it and a revealing slit up one side of the leg. Kairi brushed her hair carefully and then squirted on just a touch of perfume. If you'd seen her down the street, you would have thought she was a respectable person. And she was trying to look like it, but we know the real truth so forget that…

Back in Sora and Riku's cell, the door swings open, awakening the two boys very harshly.

"Put your pants on Sora, you've had a summons. It seems you're having dinner with Mayor Kairi tonight" Squall said as he entered

Riku's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

"She's trying to steal Sora AGAIN! I'm getting pissed off with her!"

"Riku, what do you mean again?"

"No time for him to explain Sora. You have to get ready."

As Squall turned to leave he heard a small, pathetic voice.

"Squall…my pants…?"

"Riiiiight…" Squall said with a laugh and a sigh.

After he had been helped into his pants, Sora walked along the halls with Squall. They turned a corner into the grooming quarters. Here Sora showered up, washing his hair, his face and putting on a fresh change of clothes. He sprayed himself with some Graphite ((A/N: Viper, best smelling on a guy grins)) and then re-did his hair.

"So Squall, why does this Mayor chick want to see me anyway?"

"I have a feeling Riku will explain to you when you get back, just don't let her seduce you. But don't mention Riku either…"

"O…k…"

"Just trust me Sora. I'm your man on the inside, remember?"

Sora nodded as Squall fixed his hair properly for him.

When all was done Sora was a considerably droolsome sight. Dressed up all nice in a tux, his hair was the same as ever, yet it seemed to shine more, his face wasn't dirty like it was when he first got dragged to the institute. His teeth were perfect and with the Graphite spray he had on he was only an inch away from God-like status.

"Can I go see Riku before I leave?" Sora asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Sure, but he might have to be kept on a leash to stop him from pouncing you and shagging you on the spot."

Sora blushed and laughed awkwardly. It _was_ a funny remark but Sora had never really thought of himself as 'pounce material' and was embarrassed by the straightforward crudeness that Squall also had.

Leading him back to the cell, Squall opened the door slowly and saw that Riku was lying on the floor, still pantless. It seemed that his new jacket had defeated him and he couldn't be bothered trying to do something he couldn't.

"Riku, Sora wants to see you before he leaves. So here he is. Try not to maul him."

Riku sat up and saw before him what was described before. Sora… gorgeous Sora. Dribble was falling from Riku's mouth like a dam had just broken in his salivary glands.

Riku started to slowly crawl towards Sora, his hands clawing for him lustfully. He had a possessive look in his eyes that said 'Mine, no touchie!' and his mouth was still hanging open. Squall batted Riku on the head and the silver haired boy fell backwards. Unfazed though, Riku got up and started his quest again. Sora wanted to meet those lips and those arms, but Squalls backup had arrived and Sora was taken away to a stretch limo car, which drove him to the mayor's house.

When he was escorted inside, Sora was greeted with a marvelous sight. A white hallway, with exquisite paintings on the walls, cashmere carpeting, crystal chandeliers, yes indeed this house was something to behold.

"Sora, we meet again"

Looking up Sora saw the pretty, yet devious, young mayor walking down the stairs in a classic cliché manner that you only see in cheesy movies. Except unlike all the cheesy movies, Sora wasn't wowed.

He didn't care much for the girl's shiny hair and soft smelling perfume. However much effort she had put into getting ready, Sora hadn't noticed. There was only one thing on his mind. Riku. The look in his eyes when he saw Sora all dressed up only made the younger boy hungrier to repeat the antics of the previous evening. The sooner Sora got this dinner over with, the sooner he could get back to his Riku and then Riku could have his way with Sora.

"So Sora…" Kairi interrupted his thoughts. "Shall we eat?"

The brown haired boy nodded and silently followed Kairi as she glided through to the dining room.

As they sat down at the table, maids wheeled in a number of silver carts and soon the table was filled with more food than Sora had ever seen in his seventeen years of life.

It would have been inviting, were he not sitting with the enemy. Still, Sora had to act polite, so he bowed, said "Itadakimasu!" And then began to eat. ((A/N: Itadakimasu is said in Japan, right before they eat. I just wanted to add it coz it sounded cool. XD))

On about the 5th course, 3 mains and two desserts, Kairi ordered in some wine. She offered to pour it herself and when she did, Sora was so bloated that he didn't see her crack open a small pill and empty its contents into Sora's glass.

Handing the glass over with a courteous smile, Kairi downed her drink and quickly filled it again. Sora did the same and again, Kairi spiked his drink. He only needed to be spiked three times and he was completely under her control. Standing up and walking towards Sora she said with a wry smile;

"Now who am I?"

"I dunno yer in churge…" Sora replied drunkenly.

"Very good…" she said with an evil smirk.

Taking Sora's arm and slinging it over her shoulder, Kairi led Sora up to her room. She dropped him on her bed then walked over to the door, hung up the 'Do not disturb' sign and shut it sharply.

((A/N: If a lemon between Sora and Kairi will offend you, skip this part now. You'll see bold when it's safe. Just a summary so you don't miss anything, Kairi pretty much rapes Sora…))

Strutting back over to her victim, the devilish mayor removed Sora's clothes slowly, taking a moment to savor the size of Sora's trouser snake, before undressing herself. This was what Kairi had wanted for so long…

She mounted herself onto Sora and began to have her way with him. Thrusting herself and trying to get him as deep as possible, Kairi let out moans of pleasure and then commanded Sora to get into it more.

Under the influence of the drug, Sora had no choice but to obey, so he kept pulling her closer and massaging/groping various parts on her body. She started to kiss Sora and moved her mouth all over the unoccupied places of Soras body (pretty much just his lips and his chest) and running her hands through his hair.

The movements sped up and the two became sweatier and Kairi's moaning became heard throughout the whole manor.

**((A/N: IT'S OK!))**

Poor Sora had no idea what was going on due to the fact he was drugged and everything was a blur to him. He had no idea he was unwillingly making the biggest mistake of his life.

Back at The Institute, Riku was becoming worried that Sora wasn't back yet.

"SQUALL! I know you can hear me! Answer! Where the hell is Sora?"

Riku's door flung open and Squall entered, looking slightly flustered, his hair a mess and lipstick on his cheek.

"What do you want Riku? Lulu and I were in the middle of an important discussion!"

Riku laughed to himself on the inside.

"Sora isn't back yet. He should be here with me."

"Don't worry too much Riku, he'll be fine."

"With that woman? Like Hell he will be!"

Squall sighed and exited Riku's cell, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Riku curled up and began to rock back and forth.

"Now look what you got me doing…" he said with a smile. "Sora, where are you…?"

End of Chapter-

A/N: Stupid Kairi, Evil Kairi. Needs to be shot…well she will get what's coming to her, eventually…

Will Sora realize what has happened? What will Riku say? Will Kairi get her way?

Some questions will remain a blur…

Others will get answered in the next chapter: Bitter Betrayal.


	6. Chapter 6: Bitter Betrayal

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 6: Bitter Betrayal

"Good morning gorgeous…"

"Uhh….Riku…?" Sora was still half asleep when he said this.

"Not quite"

Sora's eyes burst open. Afraid at when he might find, he examined the room around him to find that there were candles everywhere, elegant flowers, and he was lying in a bed. Slowly, and very cautiously he rolled over to find Kairi looking at him with a loving smile. She leaned in to kiss him, revealing her naked body to him.

"What the hell, Mayor?"

"What's wrong Sora?"

"You, aren't…why am I here?"

"Don't you remember? You came here for dinner and you're leaving with a little more"

"More…what?"

"Oh don't be silly Sora. You remember what we did last night! It was great…You were a tiger!"

"Oh no…no no no no no! Don't tell me…we didn't?"

"We did"

"Oh shit…"

"You wanted it Sora! It was your idea. I was only more than happy to be with a cutie like you."

"I wanted it? No, there must be some mistake?"

"No mistake. You were sober as anything. You hadn't even touched a drink."

Sora sat up and held his head. He had a slight headache, but had the feeling that's what sleeping with someone you despised so much did to you.

Standing up Sora rushed over to his clothes and slipped them on quickly, while Kairi watched him hungrily.

'_Not too much longer…' _she deviated in her thoughts.

"Please excuse me Mayor; I really have to get back to The Institute…my wardens Squall and Lulu will be worried about me."

"I'll take you back in my limo!"

"No thanks that won't be necessary…"

"How can anyone be certain that you won't run away if we just trust you to get back on your own?"

So Sora had no choice but to ride back in the limo with Mayor Kairi. Her chauffer was driving so that she and Sora could be alone in the back of the car. She would cling to Sora's arm rambling on about last night and how good it felt and that she wanted to do it again, then Sora would shake her arm off and say that she must be mistaken. So she would cling to him again and continue to describe every little second of it

"I want you every day Sora…"

Sora looked out the window. If you had seen the look in his eyes you would think he was being confronted with his worst fears. Which, in a way he was. He knew this woman was dangerous and somehow he did exactly what Squall told him not to: he let her seduce him.

When they pulled up at the institute Kairi lead Sora inside, still clinging to him like a leech. Sora stopped just short of the mentality wards.

"You can go now Mayor Kairi. Squall or Lulu can come and fetch me."

"Oh but I want to see your cell! And meet your cellmate!"

"No no no, bad idea…"

"Tough! My mind is made up! I'm coming to see where my darling spends his days now"

So reluctantly Sora trudged along the hallways until he reached the doors of his cell. As he opened the door he was greeted with an empty room.

"Riku's at therapy."

Squall had crept up behind Sora and surprised him. Glancing at the leech on Sora's arm Squall frowned and looked highly displeased. Nonetheless he braved a smile and saluted.

"Mayor Kairi, good to see you again"

"Likewise Paul"

"It's Squall…"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Anyway, we're looking for Sora's cellmate. I've come to return Sora after a glorious night last night and I wanted to meet him."

Squall nodded uncertainly, his brain trying to figure out what exactly she was up to.

"Glorious night? What happened?"

It was Riku. He had returned from therapy and was now glaring at Kairi. Sora began to panic. He could see the longing in Kairi's eyes to tell Riku just what had happened but Sora sprung before she could say anything.

"Nothing, nothing happened, we just ate; I got bloated and slept on the couch, the mayor slept in her bed…upstairs."

Sora answered very hurriedly. Riku looked suspicious and Sora hated lying to Riku. He would tell him eventually, but he didn't want to give Kairi the pleasure of seeing Riku's heart torn into pieces and spat on like that.

"Oh Sora, don't be so modest, you were a tiger!"

'_Ew…' _Sora thought to himself. He then shook himself out of his disgust and blurted out another quick cover up.

"What she means is I ate like a tiger. Tearing pieces of meat apart and downing bowlfuls of corn…I was vicious"

"Oh you can say that again" Kairi said with a sweet little giggle.

"I think its time you left now mayor. You've seen my cell and met my cellmate; now you can go home and forget all about us and never come see me again, ok?"

"Don't be silly Sora, I'll come back and visit you some other time!"

She turned to leave and just before she was out of sight she turned back to Sora, winked and made a gesture like a tiger.

Riku pulled the fingers to her when she was out of sight; then the two of them went back into the cell and Sora was fitted with his jacket again.

When the two of them were alone Riku turned to Sora with a look that said 'You're busted, spill' but instead of saying anything like that Riku's faced softened into a loving smile he went straight over to Sora and kissed him as though he hadn't seen him in years.

Sora felt so bad that Riku was here giving him so much love, and Sora had given his love to another last night. Even though he didn't love Kairi, he gave her something that should only be Riku's. Himself.

"Sora, I'm so glad you're here. I missed you last night. I had the worst feeling that that bitch had done something to you, but seeing you here now makes me feel so much better."

Sora gulped.

"Ehehe, I missed you too Riku…"

"She, didn't do something to you did she?"

"No, nothing happened"

"Nothing happened."

"That's what I said. Don't you trust me Riku?"

"Of course I do you egg. Now come here…"

Riku surprised Sora by slipping his hands out of his jacket and grabbing Sora in a warm embrace. Sora wanted to sink into Riku's loving arms and just cry away all his troubles, then forget what happened. A small sniffle is heard and Riku looks at Sora's face. He notices small tears and asks Sora what's wrong.

"N-nothing…I just miss my memories from before I came here. I'm happy I'm here, because I met you, but I would like to remember my past…I could walk down the street, go straight past my mother and not recognize her. It would break her heart."

"Ohh…my poor baby…"

Riku pulled Sora into his embrace once more and kissed him on the head.

After a few moments Sora stopped sniffling and forced a smile.

"I see you've outsmarted your new jacket…"

"Of course!" Riku said with an arrogant smile "No jacket can hold me down! Especially not after how I saw you last night, made me more determined!"

Riku flexed his muscles a couple of times to show off his strength.

"And Sora, that means we can do something else better…" Riku smiled and began to remove Sora's mental restraint.

Once that was out of the road Sora wrapped his arms around Riku for the first time. It felt so good to feel Riku's gorgeous body, right there in his arms. The lovers began kissing intensely and Sora ran his fingers through Riku's glorious hair. It was so beautiful. He could really appreciate the color it was and how soft it felt.

Soon clothes started to get removed and the full extent of their passion was shown.

((A/N: Again watch for the bold if you don't want to read the lemon))

Riku decided he was going to be the one going in and mounted Sora like he was his own little rodeo horse. At first Sora was squeaking a little from the pain, but once Riku started up properly and was moving in just the right way Sora really got into it and loud moans and groans would have been heard, were the walls not sound proof. Squall and Lulu had once again switched off the screen to Sora and Riku's room and the gotten into an 'important discussion.'

At one point Sora felt like he was being ripped in two by his pain and his bliss, but he soon decided the bliss was more overpowering and then asked Riku if he could try. Riku was hesitant at first but after seeing Sora's cute pouty face he decided that just this once he would let himself be dominated. So Sora started off the same way that Riku did and then even though it sickened him to think it, he mimicked what he figured he would have done to Kairi. Trying to get as deep as possible and trying to get Riku feeling as much of it as possible. Sora massaged Riku's butt cheeks while doing his work and that made Riku even more relaxed than he was, and Sora almost found it easier to maneuver Riku's easily navigable pleasure passage. Riku let out so many shouts and moans of delight he actually surprised himself.

**((A/N: IT'S OK!))**

When the two had reached their climax and both were too exhausted to do anything else they fell asleep. Life went on like this for a few weeks. Riku would go to therapy; Sora would debate whether to tell Riku or not and always decided against it. Then at night they would 'hop on the good foot and do the bad thing'.

Yep…it was the same for those few weeks after the incident. Neither of them had heard from Kairi, which was good in both their eyes. But one day…

"I'm pregnant!" Kairi burst into Sora and Riku's cell when the two boys were actually just talking.

"Uhm…what?" Riku said rudely.

Kairi repeated herself with a sly grin and a glow on her face

"I'm pregnant! And Sora's the father!"

End of Chapter-

A/N: Ah, don't you just hate me for leaving it at a cliffhanger like that? Not to fear, my next chapter will be up soon. I'm not even going to give any questions, because they present clues in their own weird, cheesy batman show, style. All you need to know is the name of the next chapter: Evil Rears its Ugly head


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Rears its Ugly Head

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 7: Evil Rears its Ugly Head

Riku's jaw dropped and he looked as though he would throw up.

"Riku…I...uh it's…" Sora said hurriedly

"Just stay away from me!" Riku shouted.

The silver haired boy backed himself into a corner. He faced the wall and cried to himself. Sora shuffled over to his broken lover and slipped his arms out of his jacket.

"See, look what you taught me Riku…"

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku but Riku slipped his own hands out of his jacket and batted Sora's hands off him.

"Riku…please, it's not my fault, I don't even remember what happened!"

"You didn't tell me though and that's just as bad! Do you love her?"

"No!"

"Then tell me you love me."

"…."

"Sora!"

"…."

"I'm wasting my time."

And with that Riku punched Sora in the face and stormed out past Kairi, ignoring the snake like expression she was throwing at him. Anger spreading through him like wildfire, Riku stormed straight out of The Institute and into the arms of the man who had ordered Sora to be put with him in the first place. Ansem. Covering Riku's mouth with a cloth that had been dipped in chloroform, Ansem dragged his prize off to his vehicle and drove back to his dark manor.

In the cell that was once Sora and Riku's, Kairi stood smiling at Sora. She was lapping up the victory and she finally got to hurt Riku, like her hurt her. And of course, the main prize, Sora was all hers. No Riku in the road to bother her, and all the authority she needed to take him out of the institute and to her bed, where he belonged.

Sora on the other hand, lay exactly where Riku had left him. On the floor. After that punch, Sora reeled back and fell over. Tears were in his eyes and Riku had just walked straight past him. Sora didn't blame him either. He'd cheated on him, not had the decency to tell him even though Kairi meant nothing to him, and he wouldn't tell Riku he loved him. He didn't know exactly why he couldn't tell Riku he loved him. But now that Riku was gone the only thing left in Sora's heart was a feeling of hatred. Hatred for himself, and for Kairi. Sitting in the aftermath of the worst moment of Sora's life, the brown haired boy was still shedding tears. His eyes showed a distinct emptiness and his hands were shaking.

The witch of a mayor walked over to Sora and tried to comfort him. He pushed her away.

"You've done enough already you stupid bitch!"

"Now Sora, that's no way to talk to the mother of your child to be." She said rubbing her stomach in a motherly way.

The crimson haired menace snapped her fingers and at once Zorn and Thorn appeared by her side.

"You two...!" Sora recognized the two for some reason. This he had to explore. He searched his memory and found the vaguest blur of them coming towards him. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he was sure it had something to do with Kairi.

Next thing Sora knew, all was black.

"Ughh….where am I?"

Riku looked around him. He felt a cutting pain in his wrists. As he took the time to look around, Riku was in some form of basement. There were a few torches on the wall, and there seemed to be a lot of torturous instruments. Riku soon realized he was chained up, hanging from the ceiling. His feet were only just touching the ground and surveying himself, he noticed that he was wearing nothing more than a leather pouch to hold in his member.

"Shit…" Riku cursed to himself, no louder than a whisper.

"Coooooeeee! Riku my Darling!" came a very deep voice.

Lifting his head up, his face drained of all energy, Riku saw Ansem. Ansem was dressed in a small black leather leotard, with high boots. He was holding a whip and looked very much like a woman.

"We're going to have a lot of fun aren't we, my pet?"

"What the hell? You're a freak!"

Ansem whipped Riku, and his aim was so precise that Riku was left with a huge bleeding gash on his face. The golden-eyed man chuckled.

"Aww…poor Riku, my baby you're bleeding. Now, let's try this again."

Ansem clears his throat.

"We're going to have a lot of fun aren't we, my pet?"

"Yes…" Riku replied reluctantly.

Ansem whipped Riku again. This time he got his other cheek

"You will address me as master from now on!"

"Yes master…" Riku said lifelessly.

"That's better." Ansem said softly, with a malicious grin on his face.

"Sora…"

"Sora doesn't care about you my dear. He slept with the mayor, remember? Impregnated her even."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Once again the whip was out. This time it hit Riku's chest.

"Next time it will go lower Riku. Watch your tongue. Now as I was saying, you should forget all about Sora. He cheated on you, he lied to you, he used you to fill his own sexual desires, made you believe he loved you, then made a fool of you in front of Mayor Kairi…is he really worth it?"

"No..."

Riku hung his head and began to cry.

"Good morning sleepy head…" was the voice Sora least wanted to hear.

It was Kairi. And Sora was in Kairi's house again.

"Since I have to be looking after myself for the sake of our baby, you will be doing EVERYTHING around here, including keeping me happy, if you know what I mean."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes."

"Kairi…What about Riku?"

"You said it yourself! You don't love him, or rather; you didn't say you did when he asked you."

"But…"

"No buts! Or you answer to Zorn and Thorn!"

So Sora was forced to answer to Kairi's every little whim. Including being her sex slave when she wanted him, and Riku was treated to the same thing at Ansem's manor.

End of Chapter-

A/N: Yes, the end of this chapter sucks…

Will the torn lovers find each other again? Will they want to be together? Why is Kairi screwing around if she's pregnant? I can't answer all those questions immediately, but just wait for the next chapter: The hard knock life


	8. Chapter 8: The hard knock life

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 8: The hard knock life

"You missed a spot!" Kairi was sitting in her cushioned chair barking orders at Sora.

Sora wasn't exactly pleased with his new life of having to act straight, but at least he wasn't wearing anything distasteful and he was being fed well. Still, he actually missed The Institute, and mostly he missed Riku. There were good people at The Institute and Sora wanted to help them.

Little by little Sora's memories had come back to him and he remembered what had happened. Sora used to live on a place called Destiny Islands. It was a small, but beautiful place with white sands and gorgeous greenery.

Sora used to be friends with Riku and Kairi, Tidus and Selphie, Aerith, Cloud and Vincent.

The trouble seemed to start one day when Kairi was seen talking to Riku. She walked away crying and Riku seemed indifferent.

Later Sora went over to Riku and asked him what that was all about. Riku said 'Nothing my love' and held Sora close to him.

So Sora figured that he and Riku were together once before. If Riku had remembered, why didn't he say anything? Maybe the effects of the memory wiping potion were only temporary, but Kairi didn't know that.

The next morning Riku was gone. For awhile it was only him, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and Kairi on the island. Sora could remember feeling lost ever since Riku just left without a word and Kairi was plastering herself to anything with a dick.

When Cloud, Aerith and Vincent came along, there was a bit of a love triangle between those three and Kairi wanted to be a part of it.

When she couldn't, Sora found that the next day, all three of his new friends were gone.

And Selphie, although she never liked any of the guys that Kairi did, soon disappeared after a fight with Kairi.

So when Yuna came to the island and started to get attached to Tidus, Sora feared the worst. And as he thought, soon Yuna was gone, followed by Tidus.

Now it was just Sora, Kairi and Wakka left. Wakka spent his days searching the island, thinking everyone was just playing some great game; Kairi would sit on the shore of the beach trying to be noticed by Sora, who was always sitting on the paopu tree looking out to sea, the way Riku did. Sora missed Riku so much, and he was starting to piece together what had truly happened to him. It was Kairi's fault. But Sora couldn't even stand to look at her, let alone confront her about it. So when Kairi confessed her feelings Sora went on the warpath.

"_Loons! Take him to join his dear Riku!"_

"_It was you! I knew it had to be something to do with you! You bitch! I'll kill you! You take away all my friends and then expect me to love you just because you're the only one left? I'm not fourteen anymore, I've gotten smarter Kairi! And I'll hate you forever, mark my words!"_

"_Hmph…impudent fool. You'll learn to love me in time. I'm the mayor; I can get anything I want!"_

After remembering all those flashbacks, Sora felt so sick and so angry. He wanted to kill her. And he would. Walking into the kitchen, Sora picked up the largest, sharpest knife he could find. He trudged upstairs to where Kairi was sitting. She was in front of the mirror admiring herself. Sora held up the knife and was ready to strike.

"Are you going to kill me? You know that wouldn't be good for the baby."

"Then I'll kill you after the baby is born."

"Then who would raise the baby? You'd be forever left with a reminder of me."

"Then I'll kill you after its grown up."

"That's a long time to be with me Sora, by then you might not hate me anymore, you might be hopelessly in love with me and about to propose."

"As if…"

"People change Sora."

"I noticed. Monster"

"Riku will find someone new you know."

Tears sprung into Sora's eyes. He pounced and had Kairi in a strange kind of headlock. He was holding her head back by the hair and he had the knife pressed hard against her throat.

"Don't you DARE talk about Riku so casually! He is a god compared to you, you filth."

Sora spat on her.

Kairi began to cry.

"Please Sora, I beg of you! Mercy, don't kill me. I want this baby!"

"Mercy is for the weak…"

Sora pressed the blade a little firmer and he drew blood. Suddenly seeing the blood on the knife awoke something in Sora. He looked into the mirror and saw how horrible he was. If he killed her now, he would be worse than her. He released her neck from the cutting of the blade. Then Sora backed away from her, he looked at the knife again and dropped it, falling backward soon after. He backed into a corner and started rocking backward and forward. He wanted to kill her. He could have. ((A/N: HE SHOULD HAVE!)) Why was Riku's face stopping him from doing it?

"Tsk tsk tsk, Sora you're too dangerous…As much as I love you being here, you're going back to The Institute. And you're going to stay there, until you learn to love me and respect me."

Sora was happy to be going back there, but he knew Riku wouldn't be there. Riku was probably far away from that place by now. Sora would be too if he was him.

So the phone call was made and a truck soon pulled up outside. Squall and Lulu exited the vehicle. Kairi shoved Riku onto Lulu and took Squall to her office for a 'talking to'

Lulu sat in the truck with Sora, helping him back into his jacket. She shook her head at the closing curtain up in Kairi's room.

"What a slut…she claims to be pregnant, but she'll sleep with anyone that comes along…"

"You don't think she's telling the truth?"

"Squall is hoping to find that out. But unfortunately he knows there's only one way to do that."

The two shuddered.

"So Sora, I hear you tried to kill her. Even if you did you could have pleaded insanity and ended up back here with us regardless."

"But I don't want to risk a baby's life."

Lulu sighed.

"And if there is no baby?"

"Then I'll find Riku and tell him. He can decide what we do with her."

After a little while, with many of Kairi's horrible screeches heard for a mile around, Squall came out of the manor, looking very sick indeed. He got back into the truck without a word.

"Well?" Lulu questioned him.

Squall shook his head in silence.

That was all that the woman needed. She turned around to Sora and smiled.

"Sora, you're not going to be a father."

"THANK GOD FOR THAT!"

Sora was jumping up and down and waving his arms about.

"SHIT THAT WAS CLOSE!" he yelled happily.

"Heyy, when did you learn to do that?"

Squall asked looking into the revision mirror.

"What?"

"We call it the Riku maneuver"

"I dunno…I guess it was Riku's influ- RIKU! Wait til he hears!"

"Sora, we haven't heard anything from Riku since he ran off that day…no-one knows where he is…"

At hearing this, Sora's face turned back into sadness.

He had no idea where Riku was, but he had to make things right. What if Riku was in trouble? No, Riku was probably off with some handsome guy right now, having the time of his life…

Sora hung his head.

"Don't worry Sora; we'll mark off all the places he could be. The police don't let convicted crazy men off the island unless they have been excused by the mayor." Squall tried to tell him reassuringly.

"There's other ways off the island. And there are a lot of places he could be." Sora replied, a small tear running down his cheek.

"He'll be fine. He won't be able to leave you here. Whether he likes it or not, Riku has fallen for you."

Now Sora felt even WORSE for not telling Riku what had happened between him and Kairi that night, if it was possible to feel worse.

He had made up his mind. He was going to find Riku no matter what.

End of Chapter-

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little boring…

And sorry its taken me so long to update, I recently got Final Fantasy XI working, and I'm practically addicted to it. I will carry on with this fic though, coz I bet you're all _dying _to know what happens to Sora, Riku, and all the others in The Institute.

Next chapter: Mental Desires


	9. Chapter 9: Mental Desires

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 9: Mental Desires

Squall and Lulu spent ages each day, taking turns, out looking for Riku. Sora would be in The Institutes lunch hall with all the others who were placed in there. When all was safe, one by one Sora would tell everyone how they ended up in The Institute.

"I can't believe she wanted to keep me and Cloud apart so much…" Vincent said

"Aww, Vinnie its okay, we're together now!" Cloud said tenderly as he leaned in to kiss Vincent.

Although, to Yuna and Aerith, who were boyXboy crazy, the sight was simply orgasmic, they had to stop the two less mentioned lovers due to the fact that Sora was starting to look sad. He missed being able to do that with Riku.

"Alright you two…stop this now. We have to remember Sora's here!" Aerith said firmly.

"Yeah, stop sucking face in front of everyone. It's gross…" Zell said, sticking his tongue out.

Cloud and Vincent disconnected from each others lips and bowed in apology to Sora.

Sora just sat there and didn't say another word. His eyes were fixed upon the trees with forcefields around them. Sora got up and walked towards one of them.

"Riku isn't coming back…I'm never going to find him…"

"Sora! Don't be a fool!" Cloud shouted, noticing Sora was going towards the trees.

"I have nothing left…" Sora said depressed.

"Sora it doesn't kill you! If it killed people, we'd all be a lot happier!" Vincent joined in the convincing. He glanced at Zell as he said the last part.

Zell pulled a face and then went to say something, when Squall burst in puffing and panting. He held a small photograph in his hands.

"Sora! I think I know where Riku is!"

With that Sora spun around and ran towards Squall. Unfortunately Sora tripped up along the way and knocked himself out.

After a few hours he came around and awoke to see Squall and Lulu in a fierce battle of…thumb wrestling….

"What the?"

Squall and Lulu paid no notice and kept trying to pin their opponents thumb down. Lulu seemed to be more professional at this, she would feint and then pin Squall's thumb. But Squall was the stronger player and his thumb would slip out easily. Squall had soon figured out Lulu's strategy and mimicked it. Lulu fell for it and Squall got her in his grip.

1…2…3…

"Katta! I won!" Squall shouted happily. "In your face Lu!"

"One more word and we're never having sex again…" Lulu retorted.

Sora shouted in surprise and then burst out laughing.

"Shit…How long has he been awake?" the female warden looked peeved.

"Too long…" Sora cackled.

The wardens shook raised fists at Sora and the brunette just kept smiling cheekily.

"You straight people are so queer. Thanks you guys, I needed a laugh…"

Squall had a puzzled look on his face. Like he was the one who was queer? Yeah, right…

"Anyway…Riku."

"Right, my darling…where is he?"

"We think he might be with Ansem…That creepy guy has been coming to work with a spring in his step. So I decided to investigate."

Squall pulled down a briefing scroll and from out of nowhere, a pointer as well. He pointed to various parts of The Institute as he explained Ansem's daily routine to Sora.

"Ansem walks through these doors; signs in at the reception desk then proceeds to bark orders at me and Lulu, and then he continues to his big shot chair and sits there for the rest of the day. But lately…He has danced in through these doors ((He points to a different set)) announces himself present on the intercom after singing a welcome song. He bows to me and Lulu and asks if we have found Riku yet. When we say no we can hear him mutter to himself 'Good…' then he continues to his big shot chair and sits there for the rest of the day."

Lulu cut in.

"So since he is so happy, and has always seemed to have some strange resentment for Riku's 'majestic beauty' as some would put it, now that he's so happy no-one has found Riku, he must have him…"

Sora clenched his fists and there was anger on his face that was even worse than what he was faced with when forced to be with Kairi.

"Where is Ansem?" Sora raged.

"He's gone home for lunch…" Squall said.

"I'll start the truck…" Lulu said with a look that almost seemed fearful of Sora.

Without question, all three of them went swiftly to the van and headed off to Ansem's evil manor.

-----------------

"Dinner is served master…"

Riku was still wearing nothing but that leather pouch, and now he was so degraded as to act like a housewife. He cooked he cleaned he sexed he organized things and did everything Ansem wanted. It was so degrading to see him like this, or at least it would have been, if anyone had seen him.

"Thank you slave…oh, one more thing…we're out of lube. I want you to order my servant down to the store to get me some more for tonight.

"Yes Master…" Riku sighed and did as he was bid. Trudging miserably down the dark halls of Ansem's manor, Riku started to miss Sora. Well he always did miss Sora. But he was starting to believe that it wasn't Sora's fault that Kairi was pregnant. Sure, it was Sora's member that went into her, but Riku knew that she could be resourceful and she probably did something to him. At this point, Riku's arrogance took over his mind and he found himself saying aloud:

"Besides…why would he want a scabby slutty hoebag like her when he can have sexylicious me!"

"_That's right Riku! I love you and only you."_

Riku looked around. For a moment he thought he saw Sora standing there behind him, in all his glory. But it was just a flicker of Riku's imagination. Just then a cruel looking woman rounded the corner.

"Talking to yourself again Riku?"

"Oh shut up Scarlett…you gotta go to the store for Ansem and pick him up some more lube."

"Shit…I hate that job…the clerk at the chemist thinks I'm some kind of slut."

"Hah! You couldn't be a slut if you wanted to. Who'd do you?"

"Your little boyfriend might. He screwed the mayor, didn't he?"

At this, Riku shut up. He pointed to the door and went red in the face.

"Go." He said to Scarlett very quietly. She sensed some anger and left quickly.

"SLAVE!" Ansem bellowed.

"Yes Master?"

Riku rushed to Ansem, afraid of what he was going to say. Ansem only got mad when Riku mentioned Sora, and when Ansem got mad, Riku got whipped.

"You mentioned that infernal boy again. You must be punished, for you are mine, and only mine. Don't you forget that!"

Ansem's face was carved from jealousy. He rose up from his chair and reached down to his belt to get his whip. He whipped Riku many times, in any place he could reach (except Riku's prize package)

When he saw that Riku was on the verge of tears, but trying to be strong, his face softened.

"Riku…you still resist my whippings like you're trying to be a real man…I like that. It's hot."

"You're sick…" Riku retorted.

BAM! In a swift movement, Ansem had slapped Riku right on the cheek. Then he proceeded to grab Riku in a tight grasp and kiss him forcefully. It was always the foulest thing for Riku, when Ansem's mouth invaded his. Not to mention the other places it had invaded. And when Riku was forced to return the 'favors' that were done to him he felt cold all over. Ansem's kisses only seemed to get fiercer and soon one of his hands was down Riku's pouch, playing with Riku's size, trying to get him up. It never worked of course, but Riku knew what was coming if he didn't get up somehow. So he always thought of Sora, and it drowned out Ansem's very existence. There was no feeling in Riku's body, so he never felt anything that went on.

Soon Scarlett returned with the bottle of lube. The sight she came across was Ansem, attached to Riku's face, and Riku's crotch. She shuddered in disgust and threw the bottle at Ansem. The dark skinned man took it gladly. He ripped off what little clothing Riku had on, and then proceeded to undress himself, while chucking the bottle to Riku and telling him to lube up.

((A/N: Small Lemon…Look for the Bold))

So the poor silver haired victim lubed up his butt cheeks and then was forced to slop some on to Ansem's (surprisingly small) piece. Ansem then rammed himself inside Riku and began his work. Riku hated giving himself to Ansem like this, but he had no choice. The man screwing the hell out of him right now had control over the area. He had security hounds outside that ensured Riku never escaped with his balls. The only phone was in Ansem's office, and that was always locked, except when Ansem and Scarlett went in there, and grunting and such was heard. And everyday, Riku was forced to endure this. Ansem sliding in and out. In and out. Then 'marking his territory' as the dirty bastard didn't like to wear protection for Riku. _'I want you to feel EVERYTHING' _is what he always said. Ansem finished up and then re-dressed himself. He told Riku to clean up the rest of the mess, and the silver haired boy had no choice but to obey. Just as he was finishing up, Sora burst through the window.

"Ansem you bitch! Give me back my Riku!"

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update…I've been sick, and uninspired…to make up for it, the next chapter will be posted immediately after this one

Chapter 10: A Bold Rescue


	10. Chapter 10: A Bold rescue

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 10: A Bold Rescue

"Sora!"

Riku was delighted to see that his love had come for him at last. It was funny, he always pictured it would have to be the other way around… Ansem was not pleased.

"How the hell did you get past my security?"

"Haven't you ever played Sly 2: Band of Thieves? There's more than one way to break into a heavily guarded facility!"

Sora's face was so arrogant and sure of himself. Riku liked this new side to Sora and Ansem knew it. He whipped Riku across the face. Not a good idea. Sora lunged for him and began swinging his fists at him. Ansem dodged them all and then swung his whip at Sora. A great many lashes later, Sora was lying on the floor with gashes all over him. Scarlett had restrained Riku so that he couldn't go to his aid.

"Riku is mine. He will be forever."

And with that, Ansem spat on Sora and kicked him in the side. That was the final straw. Riku broke free of Scarlett's hold and punched Ansem in the face. He then kicked the tyrant in the nuts and grabbed a trophy sword off the wall. He was about to run the bastard through when Squall and Lulu arrived. Squall talked Riku down and Lulu tranquilized Ansem. She then wrapped him in a mental coat and dragged him out to the truck. Squall picked up Sora and then turned to Riku. He tossed him a respectable set of clothes (which were exactly like his old ones) and then spoke.

"Put the sword down man, and get back in the truck."

Riku dropped the sword and began to get dressed. As he hung his leather pouch pathetically on one of his fingers, a sly smirk emerged on his face.

-----

Back at The Institute, Riku is slipped comfortably into his jacket and taken to the lunch area, because its lunch time! All the other people in The Institute are glad to see that Riku is alright. Crowded by all, Riku tells his story of how he was a slave to Ansem. Leaving out the explicit bits of course…

Riku was smiling and giving attention to the girls, completely ignoring Sora, and Sora could feel nothing but that he deserved it.

"Wow Riku, it must have been so horrible for you…" Aerith said with a motherly look on her face.

"Nah, I wasn't scared at all…" Riku replied arrogantly.

"I bet you missed Sora?" Selphie spoke cautiously

There was a small silence and then Riku snorted.

"Next question"

This small comment seemed to rip a giant void in Sora's heart. His face went pale and his eyes lost all life. Lulu could see his distress and took Sora away from the dining area.

"He didn't mean it you know…" she told him gently.

"He meant it…and I deserve his hatred…" the cute little brunette sobbed.

"Do you want to stay with him?"

"I want to be with Riku, more than anything. But he hates me, so please; just move me to a new cell…"

Lulu nodded and led Sora down the hall, past his old cell, at which he hung his head. She then led further down the hall to an empty cell. It was completely isolated from all the others, and that was just how Sora wanted it. The warden left the boy with the brown hair in his new room. He examined it, although it wasn't different to his old room, it didn't seem familiar. When he was done, Sora sat down and cried himself to sleep. While all this was going on, Squall took the liberty to take Riku away from his false security and dragged him back to his cell. Shoving Riku inside, Squall stood with a glare on his face.

"Don't be so rough Squall!"  
"Shut up Riku. Look around."

"So?"

"There's no Sora."

"Where is he then?"

"Lulu moved him to a different cell. He tried so hard to save you and you treat him like shit."

"He slept with Kairi!"

"Do you really think it was his choice? I had to sleep with her too. She told me everything. But you don't care so I don't have to tell you."

"Wait! Spill it…"

Squall smirked.

"So you do care…"

"Just spill it!"

"Kairi didn't seduce Sora; he actually couldn't stand the sight of her. So she drugged him. It was a mind control drug. With that, she forced him to have sex with her."

"That bitch…"

Squall turned to leave the room and just as he shut the door behind him, he added

"She's not pregnant either."

A slam of the door and Riku is left sitting alone and feeling like shit.

He needed time to think to himself. Sora didn't sleep with Kairi of his own will. She wasn't pregnant so Sora wouldn't be forever tied to her by the child that she never carried. Then why did Riku feel a sense of dread just thinking of Sora? Because Riku had been a slave of unwanted sex, just as he had. If anything, Riku's treatment was more undignified. It wasn't fair that Riku was treating Sora like this, when now, they were practically even. He had to make things right. But first…he had to make Kairi pay….

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Sorry its so short…I know it doesn't really make up for the long time its taken me to update, but I'll try to keep updated A.S.A.P from now on. Just so you know, the story is nearing an end, only a few more chapters to go. So if you want, you can email me and ask any unanswered questions when the fic is finished and I'll put up a special chapter answering what you need to know. Next Chapter: Sweet Revenge


	11. Chapter 11: Sweet Revenge

Your The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 11: Sweet Revenge

Riku was fuming. What kind of person lived for the express purpose of keeping two lovers apart? Kairi. But she wouldn't be alive for much longer. The silver haired boy knew the way to go. He planned out in his head what he was going to do. He wasn't sure exactly what, but it involved Kairi, and infliction of pain.

After much fuming and walking, Riku arrived at Kairi's mansion. He hated the quaint colors and the pretty little gardens that bordered it everywhere.

Nothing was going to stop him from reaching his goal. Riku thrust the doors open. What he was greeted with was quite a peculiar sight. Nothing. The house was virtually empty.

Wandering through it, Riku came across a middle aged man with goggles on his head.

"What the hell is happening here? Where is the bitch?"

"'Howdy, Cid my name is Riku, it's nice to meet you'" the man said sarcastically.

"Alright then, Cid. Where the hell is she?"

"If by 'she' you mean Mayor Kairi, well she has been stripped of her role, and taken to prison. I've been elected to be mayor"

"I didn't even know we were having an election…"

"It was a secret election. Everyone wanted Kairi out, and I got voted in. My first act as mayor was to imprison her for all her heinous crimes. A very popular decision indeed."

"Did you know though, there's another sicko out there, who is almost as bad as Kairi?"

"If you're meaning Ansem, we got him too."

Riku stood there facing Cid. He was dumbfounded. Cid was indeed a very efficient mayor. He seemed to know what he was doing. He shrugged and turned to leave. Just before he got out the door, Cid called to him.

"You can go see the bitch if you want, all my security will conveniently be on break, and the keys will be left where, you can conveniently find them. Just don't kill her"

Riku was disappointed at the last remark, but nodded, thanked Cid, and left the house.

He cracked his knuckles and headed to the jail, which was as Cid promised, deserted.

He examined each of the cells in the psych ward of the jail and soon found that Kairi was in a room on her own. He swung the keys around his finger mockingly.

"Riku? You've come to rescue me?"

"Fuck no. I just wanted to make sure you know not to mess with me or my Sora ever again."

The crimson haired wreck now looked more afraid than she had ever been before. She didn't know what Riku would do, but nobody was around to save her and he could inflict any pain on her that he saw fitting. She knew he was crazy enough to do it too. She closed her eyes, waiting for Riku to do his worst when she heard his footsteps dulling.

But Kairi breathed her sigh of relief too early, for Riku soon was back. And he had brought someone with him.

"Kairi, meet your new cellmate. Have fun."

Riku pushed Ansem into Kairi's cell, along with a bottle of lube, chains, whips and leather clothes.

"No! Not him!" Kairi wailed. Riku truly had found something to scare her. This was more than enough revenge for what she had done. An eternity with the master of psychotic sex… Ansem. He would enjoy his work, and Kairi wouldn't be able to handle it. Nothing more satisfying.

Riku turned to leave with an evil smirk on his face. Now to set things right with Sora…

Riku left the keys on the desk at reception, and even as he stood outside the jail, he could hear Kairi's screams of agony, Ansem's whipping and nymphomaniacal laughter.

-----------------

When Riku got back to the Institute he was greeted by Squall, who had a stern look on his face. Riku looked him in the eye and gave him a small nod. Squall understood, and led Riku to the cell where Sora was keeping himself.

"Sora?"

The small figure looked up at the voice that called him. His eyes were red, and his face was puffy. He had been crying a lot of tears. Riku didn't need any words, he simply knelt down beside Sora, gathered him in his arms and held him while Sora cried. The silver haired boy gently kissed his lover on the head and whispered his apologies.

Sora sniffled and then uttered the words that he should have said earlier.

"Riku…I love you…"

The silver haired boy just smiled, as he cradled his lover in his arms. It was truly a touching sight, and not a soul in The Institute would have disagreed.

-----------------

Later that night, when Sora had calmed down abit, and the two had talked everything out, Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out something small, black, and leather.

"What's that?" Sora asked with an innocent tilt of the head.

"Oh…just a little present for you…" Riku said with an equally innocent look as he tossed the little black bunch to Sora.

Unfolding his new gift, Sora holds up a skimpy little pair of leather undies. He looked at Riku questioningly, but when the expression on Riku's face changed to an evil smirk, somehow Sora knew that there was no way out of what he was about to get into. But did he want a way out? No fucking way.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: GOMEN NASAI! I am so sorry to keep you waiting for a new chapter for this long, only to make it so short and crappy! I don't really have an excuse, except that I am slack, and plagued by writers block.

Anyway.

Happy endings at last? What will become of The Institute now that Kairi is gone? Why don't Squall and Lulu just leave the camera's off in Sora and Riku's room? Fricking nymphomaniacs… XD

Next Chapter: Goodbye Old Friends!


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye Old Friends!

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 12: Goodbye Old Friends!

"I missed you Sora."

"I missed you too Riku. I don't ever want to be away from you again."

"Me too…"

Then the door creaked open, and Squall was standing there, cautiously shielding his eyes.

"Put some pants on the both of you, the mayor is shutting this place down. You're free to go."

"Go where?" Riku argued. "At least here, we had a place to sleep, and we were fed, and treated well, heck, they gave us courtesy jackets!"

Squall just walked away without giving an answer.

Sora and Riku could only follow, saying a surprisingly sad goodbye to their cell.

Outside, Mayor Cid was waiting for the two to arrive. Everyone else in The Institute was present.

"Now, we all know you were treated unfairly, and should have never been put in this Institute in the first place. You are all free to go. Some of you will have places to go home to. Some will not. Who doesn't have a place to go?"

Sora and Riku raised their hands. Everyone else sat in silence, and Zell kept to himself, drooling a little.

"Very well, Sora and Riku, you two come with me. The rest of you can go home to your families."

"Can we say goodbye first?" Sora asked.

Cid nodded, and Sora began to speak.

"Tidus, Yuna, you guys make a great couple, I hope you two stay together for a very long time. Aerith, don't give up on love. Your absence may have lost your Cloud, but there will be plenty of other men willing to be with you. Cloud, Vincent, doesn't it just rock being gay? Selphie, calm down a little bit sometimes and you'll go through life just fine. And Zell. Take some Ritalin!"

"Shit Sora, you're not dying!" Cid said with a roll of his eyes.

The mayor walked the two boys away from the rest of the crowd.

"Boys, I'm afraid that since neither of you have a home to go back to, you're going to have to live on the streets."

Sora looked about ready to cry, when Cid quickly spoke again.

"I'm only jokin' ya kiddo! I'll build you both a house each."

"Too fucking generous! Just the one thanks." Riku said plainly. "Is that okay Sora?"

"Perfect." Sora replied with a smile.

---------------------------

While Sora and Riku's house was being built, the two stayed at Cid's house, where they had to tone down their sexual activities due to the fact that Cid didn't have very sound proof walls.

It was frustrating for awhile, but the two soon got used to it, and knew that it would be like starting over in their new home together.

After a couple of months it was finished, and it seemed like Cid knew them inside out. The house was perfect. It had everything they had ever wanted. A gaming area, a gym, fine leather furniture, and an early house warming gift from Cid, a small tree in the back yard that grew a strange star shaped fruit.

Sora and Riku loved their new house. They could start their new life together.

And they could start, with dinner.

--------------------------

"You what?"

"I want to cook for you Riku. It won't kill you…I promise!"

"Well…"

"Let me cook. Or no sex!"

"Okay, okay okay! You don't need to get harsh about it!"

Sora pouted.

"You don't think you'll like my cooking?"

Riku hesitated. "It's not that…It's just that why cook, when we can order Pizza?"

Sora continued to pout, and Riku caved in.

"Oh okay…"

Sora smiled, and got right to work while Riku slouched on the furniture, reading a dirty magazine.

"Hey Sora! There's some stuff in these magazines we could use!" Riku yelled seductively to Sora, who was in the kitchen.

"Not right now we can't Riku!" Sora yelled back. "I have to keep an eye on the food!"

Riku grumbled and got back to reading. After some time he got bored of the magazine. Whatever Sora was cooking, it smelled good. Riku glanced outside, and noticed the tree with the star-shaped fruit growing on it.

Walking into the kitchen, Riku wraps his arms around Sora, hugging him from behind, and says:

"Sora? What's that tree growing outside?"

Sora looks out the kitchen window, while Riku starts to kiss him on the neck.

"I don't know. Cid said it was something called a 'Paopu Tree', and the fruit are of the same name. Paopu fruit. He didn't really tell me anything else about it, y'know, whether its poison fruit or not."

Riku was nibbling on Sora's ear at this stage, giving Sora chills of delight. Whatever he was stirring in the pot was now sloshing over the edges, as Sora began to lose control of himself.

"Ri-Riku…! P-please…"

Riku smirked, as he moved one hand down to caress the bulge in Sora's pants.

Sora let go of the spoon that was stirring half the dinner onto the stovetop and grabbed Riku's hand.

"Riku…stop."

Riku attempted to pout. It was cute, but not as cute as how Sora pouted. Sora continued speaking.

"Dinner is almost ready. If we get…distracted…our food will get neglected."

"So?" Riku replied sexily

"So, I said I'd cook for you, and that's what I'm doing"

"You're more delicious than any food. If I have you, I don't need to eat."

"I wouldn't want you to spoil your appetite and waste my efforts then. Go set up the table outside. I want to eat under our new tree."

"Oh…Alright then…" Riku whined, defeated.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: Short chapter, because I found myself on a writing role, and split the chapter up into two. I think the next chapter will be the last one. Apologies for taking so long to finish this…Next chapter: Side effects…?


	13. Chapter 13: Side Effects?

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Chapter 13: Side effects…?

Not too long after Riku had set the table, the food was bought out.

It looked simply delectable. Sora had obviously gone to a lot of effort.

Rice and stew on one plate, lots of little side nibbles, and dipping sauce, plus Sora had made Martinis for the two of them.

Riku ate hungrily.

Everything tasted so wonderful. Especially after everything they had to eat in The Institute.

No words were exchanged over dinner, as the savoring of the food was enough.

When Riku was finished eating, he sat back and rubbed his stomach in delight.

"Good job, my gorgeous kitchen bitch!" he said, before belching.

Sora looked at Riku, with a wide eyed look.

"Uh…pardon…" Riku said with embarrassment.

Sora just laughed.

"You know Sora, this meal is great, but is there dessert?"

"I…never even thought of dessert…" Sora replied.

Riku then got an idea. Reaching up, he plucked one of the star-shaped fruit off the tree.

"Riku! We don't even know if they're poison or not!" Sora said with alarm.

"One way to find out…" Riku said. He then took a bite, and swallowed.

He soon stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Its sour!" he exclaimed.

"Sour? Let me try…" said Sora, as he took the fruit from Riku, and bit into it.

Sora swallowed his bite, and licked his lips.

"I don't know what you're on about Riku, this is really sweet! Its delicious!"

Riku looked at Sora with a look of confusion. He bit into the fruit again, and he too found that it was sweet.

"That can't be right…it was definitely sour before…" Riku said to himself.

He took another bite, this time from where he got the sour bite, and it, too, was sweet now. Sora grabbed the fruit back from Riku and ate some more of it. Then Riku snatched it back and had another share. Then Riku began to speak with his mouthful, and paopu juices dribbling down his chin.

"This fruit is so fucking queer…I don't know how it got so sweet, after that first bite…But it's so good, who gives a fuck?"

Sora nodded.

"Yeah, this fruit is making me feel warm inside…" with that, Sora took the last bite, and the fruit was gone. He then looked at Riku, swept the dishes off the table, and jumped across it into Riku's arms, mauling him with kisses.

"Sora? What about the dishes?"

"Fuck the dishes!"

"Sora! We're outside! What about the neighbours?"

"Fuck the neighbours!"

"Shit…you're really horny!"

"Aren't you?"

There was a pause.

"Now that I think about it…yes…"

Riku picked up Sora and carried him inside their house, and shut the door. He turned to Sora.

"Bed?"

"Too far!"

"Where then?"

"Here's good!"

"You _are _horny!"

((LEMON!))

With that, Riku and Sora moved themselves to the floor, just inside the door, in the kitchen. They wasted no time in ravaging each other and quickly engaged in the wildest, hottest sex they'd ever had in their time together.

There had never been so much passion between them. Sora started out kissing all over Riku's body. His hands freely moved about, taking in every detail of Riku. Sora then found the zip on Riku's pants. Swiftly they were removed, and Sora took Riku's large size into his mouth. All of it. He moved his mouth up and down, running his tongue along it too, to taste the full extent of Riku. Sora licked the end before going back to moving up and down Riku again. What only Sora knew, was that the way his tongue was moving was special. He was actually spelling out 'Sora loves Riku forever' using his tongue as it glided along the shaft.

Suddenly the excitement and pleasure became too much for Riku, and he exploded in Sora's mouth.

"Sorry…" he said with a sheepish grin.

Sora merely swallowed it and licked his lips. He then presented himself before Riku, and Riku prepared himself gladly. Completely relaxed, Sora felt no pain as Riku entered him. All that was, was pleasure. While Riku was doing his work, he decided to see if he could be a real smartass and give Sora a hand job while he was at it. He positioned himself so he was steady, had one hand on Sora's back so that he wouldn't topple over and suddenly rip himself out of his brown haired lover, and then moved his free hand onto Sora's almost painfully hard piece. He moved his hand up and down, in the most uninteresting way; but for Sora, it was everything. Sora was on the verge of a meltdown, as Riku continued the ultimate service. As the passion continued to build up, Sora came into Riku's hand, and then Riku came into Sora. Riku then removed himself carefully, giving both one last pleasure, before they collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

**((IT'S OKAY!))**

When the two woke up in the morning, they found they were nestled nicely in each other's arms, and their clothes were strewn on the floor around them.

Riku smiled at Sora as he stroked his lover's hair.

"That was pretty bad of us Sora…"

"What? Fucking on the kitchen floor?"

"No, having a bed to fuck in, and fucking on the kitchen floor."

Sora laughed and nuzzled into Riku's chest.

"What happened to us last night?" Sora asked. "There was a fierce passion, like never before…"

Riku continued Sora's sentence "Yeah…right after…"

"We ate that fruit!" they sat up suddenly after uttering this realization in unison.

The two began to panic, and wondered if it was a fruit of sin, that killed you right after it gave you your deepest desire.

Pulling on fresh clothes, the two prepared to visit Cid.

------------------------

When they got to Cid's house, they found the new Mayor sitting in his garden, enjoying a coffee.

"Cid! Are you trying to kill us?" Riku shouted, while still half way up the driveway.

"Eh?" Cid yelled back.

Riku shook his head, and ran up to Cid.

"What the heck was in that fruit? It drove us crazy!"

Cid laughed.

"Crazy with love and desire, I bet. That's what the paopu fruit does to people. When consumed alone, it's sour. But when shared with someone you really care about, it's sweet to the taste. It binds those who share it eternally."

"But why did it have such a crazy effect on us? I mean, we couldn't wait to get into each other's pants after-"

"-Whoa, whoa, whoa! TMI Sora! TMI!" Cid exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. "It did that because the paopu is like the ultimate aphrodisiac. Sweet bond, sweet taste, sweet, sweet love." The Mayor finished with a smile, as though remembering when he and Shera had shared a paopu.

"So…now because we ate that fruit, we're bound forever?" Riku queried

"Yup." Cid answered plainly.

"Forever, forever?" Riku asked again.

"Yes. Forever. Always. Eternity. Infinity and beyond!"

"Forever…?"

"Forever!"

Riku had a mock pondering look on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sora, worried.

"You sure it's forever Cid?" he asked again, with a smirk on his face

"Goddammit do you understand English! For-fucking-ever! Forever!"

Riku smiled.

"I think I can live with that."

-The End-

A/N: Well, that's finally the end of my story. I hope the ending was okay…

Any unanswered questions, then feel free to email me, and I'll either reply, or if I get enough questions, I'll put the questions up as an extra chapter. I was going to do an epilogue, but I don't know now that I will. Depends on if I get asked for one often…

Hopefully next fic I do won't take so damn long to finish!


	14. Epilogue

The Institute – A SoraXRiku Yaoi

Epilogue

**Sora and Riku:** Sora and Riku lived happily together in their dream home for a very long time. They never needed to eat the paopu fruit again; their own company was enough to arouse them. After Cid passed the bill for gay couples to get married, Sora and Riku tied the knot under a large paopu tree. They adopted a gorgeous baby boy with silver hair, and blue eyes, who looks strangely familiar…

**Kairi and Ansem:** Funnily enough, Kairi eventually fell in love with Ansem. Even though they were sentenced to life in The Institute, they found happiness in each other, and the child Kairi bore to Ansem, baring slight resemblances to the twisted parents was put up for adoption.

**Cloud and Vincent:** Once they were out of The Institute, their feelings for each other settled down, and eventually they decided they weren't gay anymore. Cloud married Aerith, and Vincent spent many of his days running from Selphie.

**Aerith:** Aerith, like stated above, ended up marrying Cloud. She ended up opening a florist in a quiet part of town, and bore Cloud's two children.

**Selphie:** Once released from The Institute, she really had nothing to do. She tried going back to school, where she had a whirlwind romance with a man named Irvine, but his habit of looking at other girls eventually ended their relationship. Not one to let the past ruffle her, she soon fell in love with Vincent, and his mysterious ways. She now hopes that he will one day marry her.

**Yuna and Tidus:** These two went on to live together in peace. Tidus became a star Blitzball player, and Yuna made her career as a Songstress. Tidus almost got arrested for beating up a man named Seymour, when he began hitting on Yuna. Somehow, Yuna managed to get the charges dropped. Marking the two years since they had met, Tidus took a blindfolded Yuna to a nighttime spring, where he proposed to her. They married six months later, and now have a beautiful baby girl.

**Zell:** Nobody really knows what happened to Zell after he was miraculously released from The Institute. Some think he continued to be crazy, and went on to live with the apes. Although the other day Sora did buy a delicious hot dog from a familiar strangers hot dog cart…

**Cid:** Everyone loved Cid as the mayor, especially when he passed the gay marriage bill, and everyone's favorite gay couple tied the knot, in a place special to them both. Cid went on to rule, and although many tried to oppose him every year for elections, Cid was never voted out, not until he retired at an early age to finally wed his long time love, Shera.

-The End-

A/N: Or is it?

Well, I never thought this would happen, but I'm actually going to work on a sequel to this. I haven't actually played Kingdom Hearts 2 yet, because it hasn't been released here, but when I do, I just might add some of the new characters somewhere.

But for now, I can make a story out of these characters, and the ones I've known from other Final Fantasy games, and Chain of Memories…

So keep an eye out for the sequel to The Institute. "Finders Keepers"

You'll soon think that was wrongly named…


End file.
